Computing and communication devices are capable of performing an increasing variety of functions and tasks that continue to improve the user's experience. For example, computing and communication devices can run a variety of applications, can connect to a variety of wired and wireless networks to receive services, can access a variety of services and/or perform various functions associated with ecommerce, point of sale transactions, social networking, downloading and uploading content, sending and receiving messages, etc.
These computing and communication devices (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet computer, home computer, laptop computer, automobile-based user device, server etc.) do not permit a user to download, purchase, or capture content that is being broadcast from a broadcast station via a particular broadcast channel, and received and/or played on, for example, an automobile stereo, a portable stereo, a home stereo system, a television, etc. (hereinafter, sometimes collectively referred to as a “audio/video device”).